Total Drama Gladiator
by TheXiaDarkness
Summary: The 24 greatest warriors are being forced to fight for the amusement of the Emperor and his people. Rated for blood and junk. AU
1. Prologue

**This is going to be in for the long run. Ignition!**

Prologue

After many centuries of conflict, the Great Wawanakwan Empire has conquered the known world. The lands have been divided into the cold mountains and dense forests of the north, the windy deserts and wild jungles of the south, the rolling plains and fertile valleys of the east, and the many islands dotting the vast ocean in the west.

With no wars to fight, the people have grown restless. They call for battle, and battle they shall soon have...

…

The Tyrant Emperor Chris McClain IV lounged back on the throne of his war room staring at his old strategy table, irritation apparent on his face.

"General Hatchet!" the Emperor called.

A large southern man entered the room and bowed before him. "Yes, my Emperor?" he asked.

"Bring me the strongest warriors from across the lands to the arena. We have a show to put on," he said with a cruel smirk.

**I haven't yet decided on everything so any suggestions would be appreciated. Also the characters from TDRI won't be fighting but they may be included as citizens from time to time.**


	2. The Warriors Are Gathered

Chapter 1

The Warriors Are Gathered

The young bard opened his non-swollen eye and took a look around. Two soldiers were dragging him through a street in the capital city, his body battered and bruised. He tried to recall what had happened to put him here. A forest. An ambush. Soldiers. Lots of soldiers. His recollection was interrupted as he was thrown onto the floor of some kind of dungeon.

"Another one, huh?" a dual color haired northern girl in a green cloak asked. "So what can you do?"

"Do what?" he asked staggering to his feet.

"Fight," she deadpanned.

"I am but a humble bard," he strummed his lute.

"Yeah, the gather the best warriors in the world and bring in a beaten bard," sarcasm dripping from her voice. "C'mon, let's get you fixed up. I'm Gwen by the way."

"Trent."

She led him down the hall into a large well lit room filled with people. Some sat at tables conversing and stuffing themselves with food and drink while others fought steel practice dummies.

"Whoa."

"Hey, Bridgette! Got another one for ya," Gwen called out to an islander girl kneeling over a bucket of water.

Bridgette turned his head to get a better look at his eye. "Hmm, not as bad as some of the others. Should be better in no time." she made a motion to the bucket and the water moved toward him and washed over his wounds.

He blinked his formerly swollen eye. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"It's nothing special," she said with a grin.

Trent walked over to one of the tables and bit into an apple. He paused as he saw a large northern man dressed in furs lumbering towards him.

"Heeyy, man! I'm Owen!" he shouted with bits of mutton flying out of his mouth.

Trent wiped his face off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Trent."

"Don't worry your'e gonna love it here," he claimed jovially.

The doors down the hall burst open and soldiers filled the room. All the warriors in the room stopped what they were doing and stood in the center of the room, eyeing the soldiers suspiciously. A massive man in gold and bronze armor strode in and scanned the assembled fighters.

"All right, listen up!" he shouted angrily. "You have been brought because you are the best at what you do, and so you shall be fighting in the arena for the entertainment of the Emperor and his subjects. There are only two rules: fight when your'e out there and no hitting spectators. Breaking either of these rules will result in immediate and harsh punishment, which I will quite well enjoy. You are discouraged to kill each other as doing so would deprave us of more fighters to entertain us and will not be punished like when breaking a rule. Well gladiators, sleep well because tomorrow is your first day."

"Well, I've been wrong before." Owen gave Trent a look.

**Haven't we all? So first fight next chapter, shouldn't take long half of it is in my head already. Review or don't, I don't care, I'm gonna keep writing.**


	3. The First Battle

**Lot of characters, lot of views. Don't worry it won't be hard to keep track.**

Chapter 2

The First Battle

Cody didn't sleep. Who could have? Not after yesterday, too much heavy news at once. _I am going to die._ he thought to himself. Nothing he could do but sigh and get the day over with.

…

An unsettling silence filled the Hall. Each person in the room look at the others with their own expressions. Fear, discomfort, anticipation, and cold calculation filled the room. They ate slowly wondering who would be first to battle...and the first to fall.

They wouldn't be waiting long as troops burst into the room once again and General Hatchet strode on in, looking at them as one would when choosing which slab of meat to buy. "You," he said pointing to Gwen "and you." and then to Izzy. "Two hours, do not be late." he strode out and his troops followed.

A few fighters visibly relaxed while some glanced at the day's combatants and the rest just went back to what they were doing before. Gwen and Izzy both walked off to get prepared.

…

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Trent asked for the seventh time.

"Yes, Trent." Gwen rolled her eyes and gave a smile. They had become fast friends along with the a few others and formed their own group. Along with Owen, there was Cody, an old friend of Owen's, Sierra, who seemed to follow Cody everywhere, Leshawna, who could only be defined as sassy, and Harold, who was really quite strange. Despite all of their obvious differences they actually seemed to get along quite well.

"She'll be fiine." Owen claimed with his usual delight. Gwen couldn't help but feel better whenever he was around, which was something.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked worriedly. He was usually pretty confident until something actually happened, and she felt like she should comfort him when it did.

"Izzy is pretty powerful." Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah, she hasn't exactly been subtle about what she can do." Leshawna said shoving a thumb in Izzy's direction and they all looked to where she was playing with the fire.

"Well so am I." Gwen stated, downing the last of her drink.

…

The arena was completely packed for it's opening day debut. It was filled with the crowd's chatter as they waited restlessly for the first battle to begin.

A steel door beneath the Emperor's box opened and a blonde women dressed in red stepped out to the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her voice rang out, obviously augmented mystically. "Today is a special day. The greatest battlers from across the world have been gathered here today for your entertainment. I hope you all enjoy the bloodshed that will be wrought in this ring and to see each of your faces here for every match to come. Now, help me introduce today's combatants: the piercing rain, Gwen and the fire witch, Izzy!"

A steel grate opened up on one side of the arena and the two women stepped out.

Gwen squinted against the glaring sunlight and took a look around the arena. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly large it was, it seemed like a whole town could fit in. The field was littered with large steel slabs sticking haphazardly out of the ground like twisted broken walls. The stands were full of people shouting incoherently. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

She walked with Izzy to the center of the arena where the women in red was standing.

"Try not to make it too boring now, would you?" she said in the most annoying tone as she walked off.

Gwen scowled after her before turning back to Izzy.

Gwen, like most northerners, had pale skin from lack of sunlight. Her hair was oddly striped teal and black with dark eyes. She was bound in taut brown leather covering most of her body except her head, neck, and cleavage. She wore a hooded deep green cloak pinned around her collar and draped around her arms. She held a wooden recurve bow with runes carved along its limb. When she pulled back the string an ethereal arrow formed.

As an islander, Izzy's skin had a slight copper hue to it. She had bright, curly orange hair and green eyes. She wore a vibrant green dress and numerous odd decorations adorning her body, including bones and feathers. Fire wrapped her hands.

Izzy did not hesitate to throw fire at Gwen. She rolled to the side and fired a few shots of her own. Izzy leaned to her right side ridiculously far to avoid them and tossed little sparks from her fingers. Gwen jumped back to avoid them, but one hit her foot and made a small explosion. Izzy used the distraction to tackle her. Gwen headbutted Izzy in the face and threw her off. As Izzy held her now broken nose, which gave Gwen the chance to take cover behind one of the steel slabs.

Izzy saw where Gwen went and wasn't about to let her go. She bubbled with laughter as she gathered fire in her hands.

Gwen was busy trying to think of what Izzy's next move would be. _Okay she's crazy, compulsive, and flashy. _ She was then quite aware that the ground was turning orange. She jumped forward hoping to get away in time. The spot where she was just before exploded, and some of the escaping flames licked her leg searing the flesh off. She cried out from the intense pain. _Alright that's what she'll do._

Izzy used a burst of fire to jump on top of the slab. She was met with a pair of arrows piercing through her shoulder and side. She was thrown off the slab and hit the ground, passed out and oozing blood.

"The winner of the very first battle is...Gwen!" the Emperor declared. The audience erupted into applause over the news. The aforementioned victor promptly passed out.

**I'm gonna get the hang of this some day, but until then, gotta make do with what you got.**


	4. Of Herbs and Quils

**I finally got time to write this, and even then it still took two weeks to get it all together. But on the bright side I now have plot! I'm trying to make the characters act more like when they were in season 1 since I liked them better in that one.**

Chapter 3

Of Herbs and Quills

Gwen opened her eyes slowly to the increasingly familiar ceiling of her "new home". Her cot was as uncomfortable as always, but something felt off...

"Oh, you're awake!" said a cheery voice to her left.

Gwen propped herself on her elbow and got an eyeful of Bridgette's golden locks and blue robes as she put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Her eyes immediately took note of her left leg, the pale, milky skin quickly gave way to charred and bloody flesh halfway down her calf. Gwen made a face as she realized what was wrong.

"I can't feel my legs," her voice cracked a little at this announcement.

"Oh. Oh no no no no no! We put some medicine in your lower spine to cut off the pain to your legs until they're fixed."

"Oh alright," Gwen lowered herself back onto her pillow and watched Bridgette wring her washcloth dry. "How's Izzy doing?"

Bridgette had a thoughtful look on her face as she picked up her bucket "She bounced back awfully fast, although her nose will probably never look quite right," she stopped at the door and said back "You won by the way."

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief as she shut the door behind her. It didn't surprise her in the least to see Trent and the others running towards her. This was going to be difficult to tell them...

"How is she?" Trent quickly demanded for seventh time.

"I think you should sit down for this," They all worriedly followed her over to one of the tables and waited expectantly as she prepared herself. Bridgette blew out her cheeks and said her next words carefully "You see guys Gwen is...with the extent of the burns and the rate of healing she's...you see she has only just now woken up and...she's going to be fine." She was visibly struggling to keep herself composed as she saw their gaping expressions.

"W-what?" Trent asked shocked.

"You can go see her if you want." Bridgette replied with a giggle. She watched them hurry off and she preceded to walk over to her new beau Geoff, who was waving at her from across the room. As she raised her hand to wave back she was cut off by a very familiar orange haired girl.

"Hey Bridge, how's things?" Izzy asked with that ever present smile of hers.

"I'm alright," she glanced at her bandages. "Are your wounds okay?"

"Yeah, great work on that. Okay so I overheard you talking to those others and I was wondering if I could go in to see Gwen too?" Izzy asked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Of course I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Izzy headed straight to the group of people around Gwen's bed. They stopped talking and parted to see what it was she wanted. Izzy was uneasy with the situation but put on a smile anyway.

"Wow you're looking a lot better Gwen," she remarked. "It was pretty cool the way you got me I was so surprised I was like 'Hyah!' and you like were like 'Grah!' and I was like 'Blah!' heh heh heh heh. So anyway, when you get better could you like show me some moves 'cause i've never actually used a weapon before and I hear weapons make magic easier to control."

"Uuh, yeah sure, if we ever get some in this hole."

"You could try the armory." Cody added helpfully.

"There's an armory?"

"Yeah, it's just down the hall."

"Alright then we'll go when I can stand."

...

"...and the guy peed his pants!" Duncan finished. The guys all started cracking up at it and Bridgette herself couldn't help but giggle. She had gotten used to hanging out with Deej and Duncan while she spent time with Geoff. Of course she had other friends, but they had some trouble being around Duncan, especially Courtney.

"Hey Bridge!" speak of the devil. "There's someone here to see you!" Which could only mean one person.

"Zoey, over here!" she waved to the red haired girl. Red hair was a pretty unusual sight since it came from the valleys on the eastern fringes of the kingdom. Zoey was an herbalist who was selling her supplies to the arena and had therefore gotten to know the resident healer quite well.

"Here are some more of those herbs you asked for," Zoey said handing her the bag. "By the way I saw some soldiers heading this way, you may wanna get ready for them."

…

General Hatchet walked in as big and imposing as ever with that same glare that made you feel like a side of beef on the market. He pushed a small, sickly looking boy forward.

"This is Cameron, he is here to record your lives after every battle and you WILL answer all of his questions to the fullest extent or else," he said with no lack of venom. "And just to make sure of that, Private McArthur!"

"Yes, General Hatchet, sir!" a young soldier shouted.

"You will be accompanying Cameron while he is here and keep an eye on them." he said gesturing to the gladiators.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"You have had two days to recover so tomorrow I will be back to announce the fighters for the next battle so you better get your rest.

…

"I don't like this one bit." Duncan declared after Hatchet and his men had left.

"None of us like this, but we're stuck here." Geoff pointed out.

"Not that, I mean why the sudden interest in our personal lives? Something here smells fishy and I'm gonna find out what."

…

Duncan stuck to the shadows of the room that Bridgette had designated as the 'infirmary'. He tried to get in close as Cameron questioned Gwen.

"Where did I learn to fight? In the forests back up home with the local ranger militia. The beasts up there can get to be pretty fierce and you learn pretty quick. I guess I got some natural talent, but I worked pretty hard to get to be this good."

"Wow that must have been really tough since you were chosen to be here."

Duncan listened for a while as Cameron asked questions and it carried on into what sounded like conversation to the extent that even that soldier, who said his name was Brick, would chime in from time to time. Cameron asked a lot of questions about how Gwen learned to fight.

It had gone pretty much the same with Izzy who talked about her fascination with fire. Cameron asked a lot of the same questions he asked Gwen.

"They're definitely up to something, but what is it?"

**What could it be? Well I guess we'll have to find out later. I want to have all of them fight in this, but I still need styles for Beth, Courtney, Leshawna, Sierra, and Tyler. All thoughts and opinions are appreciated. **


End file.
